Comil
Vice-Admiral Komir (コーミル中将 Kōmiru Chūjō) is the commander of Naval Base G-2. He first appeared in Portgas D. Ace's chapter title-page mini-story, and later took part in the Battle of Marineford. Appearance Komir is a tall, massive man with a bald top, but blonde spiky hair flowing downwards on the back of his head, similarly to Shiki. He has a mustache and is rather dark-skinned. His mustache looks like what one usually gets after drinking milk. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines: he sports a red, double-breasted suit over a dark-green shirt with a green tie, and has a Marine coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape. Personality Komir seems to be a believer of Moral Justice, as he let Portgas D. Ace escape after he saved one of his men and some important sheets from a burning ship. He cares deeply for his subordinates, assisting the one Ace saved from the fire as soon as he could. He also seems to enjoy even little things, smiling happily after Moda sent him some milk to make the coffee served in his base tastier. Abilities and Powers As a Vice-Admiral, Komir is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other Vice-Admirals. As the commander of the Naval Base G-2, he possesses authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons He is seen carrying two swords, a pair of katanas, attached to his right hip, in a similar fashion to Zoro or ancient samurais. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Komir can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Komir's administrative meetings are plagued by bitter coffee, as Ace witnesses firsthand when he infiltrates the base posing as a Naval officer. Though Ace's cover is blown, he ends up saving the day by reuniting the milk-maiden Moda with her parents on the Naval Grocery Ship. This ensures a steady supply of milk to Base G-2, as well as pleasant meetings with tasty coffee for the Vice-Admiral. Marineford Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Komir reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Komir is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. He was seen holding two katanas on his right hip. Later, he was seen with his fellow Vice-Admirals lined up and ready to fight the Whitebeard Pirates. Translation and Dub Issues His name is a Japanese term for coffee (コーヒー kouhii) with milk (ミルク miruku) and so might alternatively be spelled "Comil". Trivia * His name is a Japanese term for coffee (コーヒー kouhii) with milk (ミルク miruku). Ace's Great Blackbeard Search's secondary plot was about him, the poor tasting coffee and the adding milk to the coffee. References Site Navigation Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains